Backpacks are commonplace in use, for example, as a carrier to conveniently transport a student's books and belongings to school. The usual advantage is in supporting a substantial or inconvenient load on a user's torso, specifically the user's back, rather than the user's arms which would tire more quickly. It also frees up the user's arms for other use. FIG. 1 shows a typical backpack configuration. FIG. 1 shows a student 110 carrying a backpack 120.
The use of backpacks is steadily increasing amongst grade school students since many schools are being built with out lockers in order to stop vandalism and prevent students from hiding drugs or weapons. Since there are no lockers, students are forced to carry all of their belongings in a single backpack. Couple this with the fact that textbooks are getting bigger—some tip the scales at six pounds—and in increase in after school activities and the result is an increased amount of weight that students are carrying on their backs.
This extra burden that students are faced with can result in poor posture and back pain. Studies show that the average daily load carried by students is 20.5 lbs., with the maximum load reaching as much as 50 lbs. In fact, according to the U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission, some 6,000 kids age 17 and under suffered backpack-related sprains and strains costing an average of $11,000 per injury.